1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of brushes. More particularly, the invention is concerned with elastic band brush bumpers which are attached to the blocks of brushes to prevent scratching and allow for hanging and displaying brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people use brushes for different types of cleaning activities. These activities range from cleaning windows and decks, to washing automobiles and boats. A standard brush includes a block and a plurality of bristles. The blocks can be formed from many different materials such as wood, metal, or plastic. Some surfaces on which the brush is intended to be used and other surrounding surfaces are delicate and can be scratched if the block comes into contact with them. To inhibit damage, the corners of the blocks are occasionally covered with bumpers of some type to prevent scratching, but the sides are still left exposed and can mar the finish of the surface being cleaned or damage the surrounding surfaces. Further, the edges of the bumpers catch on cabinet corners and similar obstacles eventually pulling the bumpers off the blocks.
Another problem with standard brushes is the awkwardness of displaying them as merchandise in retail stores. Stores typically have shelving to display their merchandise and prefer to hang merchandise on display hooks. In order to satisfy retailers, a brush manufacturer must surround the brush with packaging to provide structure through which a display hook can extend. The design and materials involved with the packaging increases manufacturing costs.